Yo lo que estoy es enamorado
by Betina C
Summary: Es mi primer intento, espero que disfruten ;)


**Assassin´s Creed pertenece a Ubisoft, de ser mio Altair y Maria hubiesen muerto juntos, el hijo menor de ambos no huniera muerto y Abbas hubiera vuelto a ser amigo de Altair xD.**

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y ni Altair ni Malik tenían aun pensado volver a la Casa de Asesinos. Bebían tranquilamente en una taberna, bueno, al menos Malik, y ni tanto, ya que trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo que tenía un humor de los mil diablos...¿y quién era la culpable de eso? ¡Pues claro que María!

-Altair, por Dios hombre, relájate.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Me mintió!- exclamó un furioso Altair.

-¿Quién lo asegura? tal vez ese tipo solo la quería acompañar y para no parecer grosera, pues aceptó.

-Tal vez, pero ese tipo es un mujeriego, y María lo sabe. Si aceptó su compañía, significa que se siente atraída por ese tipejo.

-Lo mejor es que le digas a Maria lo que sientes por ella.

-¿¡De qué hablas?!- exclamó Altair, consternado-¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto por la paz y volvemos para descansar un poco?

-Como quieras.

Los dos amigos se encaminaron al que era su hogar en ese momento, mientras Altair se perdía en sus recuerdos.

 _Flash Back_

 _Ese dia, Altair, Malik y Maria estuvieron vigilando la ciudad de Jerusalén para evitar disturbios, cada uno en distintas zonas. Por suerte fue un dia tranquilo._

 _Malik pudo acompañarlos porque uno de los tres asesinos que fueron a la ciudad con Altair y Maria, se quedó haciéndose cargo de la Casa de Asesinos. Malik no quería dejar su puesto, pero necesitaba estirar las piernas, asi que al final aceptó._

 _Al final de la jornada, los tres volvieron a reunirse y decidieron disfrutar del frescor de la noche antes de volver. Un rato después, Malik los invitó a beberse unos tragos. Maria dijo que estaba muy cansada, y Altair dijo que iría, pero que primero fueran a dejar a Maria a la Casa de Asesinos._

 _-Puedo defenderme sola, creo que ya te diste cuenta- dijo Maria a Altair_

 _-Pero..._

 _-Pero nada, no seas aguafiestas. Ve a divertirte un momento._

 _-Está bien- respondió Altair no muy convencido_

 _-Gracias por convencer a éste cabeza dura...¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntó Malik a Maria mientras reía._

 _María se despidió de ambos y comenzó a alejarse mientras Altair y Malik se preparaban para ir a una taberna. Pero en ese momento, Altair se volvió a observar a María...pero no le gustó lo que vió. María estaba con Kidar, uno de los tres Asesinos que acompañó a Altair y María. Los vió mientras se alejaban platicando y riendo._

 _-No vayas a hacer una tontería- le advirtió Malik, a quien le respondieron con un simple pero furioso gruñido._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

La vista de María durmiendo sobre los almohadones que había en el pasillo de la Casa de Asesinos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Mejor será que la dejemos- susurró Malik

-No lo creo- respondió Altair mientras movía a María para despertarla

\- Altair, son las tres de la madrugada y estás borracho. Espera a que se te bajen las dos botellas que bebiste y ya mañana hablas con María- Pero ya era demasiado tarde. María ya se había despertado y los observaba.

-¿Altair?...¿Malik?

-A mi no me veas María, es Altair el que quiere hablarte.

-¿Qué te ocurre Altair?- preguntó Maria al notar cierto reproche en los ojos de Altair.

-Antes de despedirnos, tu me dijiste que volverías sola ¿no bonita?...bueno, tampoco tienes que darme explicaciones. Pero tampoco tienes que mentirme. Mira, si tú tenías una cita con ese tal Kidar...ese es tu problema. Pero lo que si te pido, es que no te enredes conmigo.

\- Malik, ¿Qué diablos le ocurre a Altair?

-MMM...creo que Altair está borracho.

-¡Yo no estoy borracho!

-Si tu lo dices...- respondió Malik.

-Yo lo que estoy...es enamorado- dijo Altair.

-¿Enamorado de quién?- preguntó María algo nerviosa.

-Pues de Malik...¿de quién más?- María sonrió un poco.

-Tranquila María...no es mutuo- rió Malik por lo bajo.

-María...si yo te dijera que te quiero mucho, más que a nadie...¿qué harías?- preguntó un nervioso Altair.

-Responderte- sonrió María.

-¿y que me responderías?- preguntó Altair, temeroso.

-Que no me importa para nada cuánto me quieras- Altair casi no pudo disimular su abatimiento, pero María aún no terminaba- ¿Sabes por qué?- Altaqir negó con la cabeza. María, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, rió por lo bajo, y dijo:

-Porque por más que tu me quieras, nunca me vas a querer mas de lo que yo te quiero a ti- Altair la miró sorprendido...creyó que estaba soñando...y luego sonrió, se acercó a su María y unieron sus labios en un casto beso. Mientras tanto, un Malik sonriente, los observaba.

-Buenas Noches...que descanses- Dijo Altair luego que se separaron.

-Igualmente- sonrió María.

Malik y Altair comenzaron a alejarse, mientras platicaban en voz baja.

-Te lo dije.

-Tu nunca te equivocas Malik.

-Pero...hace un tiempo tú me habías dicho que siempre le ordenabas a tu cerebro que no desviara sus pensamientos hacia las mujeres, que la orden ers lo más importante.

-A mi cerebro, pero no a mi corazón ni a mi alma...ese par tiene voluntad propia- Respondió Altair con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de esperanza.

 **FIN**

 **Hola, este es mi primer intento como escritora...quise tener "mi primera vez" con Assassin's Creed, que me encanta. Espero que les guste y díganme qué les pareció. Saludos**

 **Betina C.**


End file.
